houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege Weapons
(This page will need cleanup.) -Mk 1 redirected asteroid -Helios Siege Guns -Scrap cannon -Reflector Array / Archimedes Death Ray -Neeran "Scorcher" Plasma Array Super Heavy Turrets A subtype of siege weaponry are the large turreted weapons used by Faction and Alliance Super Heavy Cruisers. EX-Mega Turret '''(Top Left) - Early turret for the Republic Heavy Plasma Cannon. A wide variety of experimental turrets were produced, some more successful than others. '''Prototype Twin Gun Turret (Top right) - Structural and systems test platforms for new plasma weapons have been built in quantity in order to acquire hard data. Most lack armor to allow easier replacement of experimental parts and systems. Some of these have been pressed into front line service to help repel Neeran attacks. Armored Ball Turret (2nd row, left) - A descendant of the EX-Mega Turret, the Ball turret was developed as a more heavily armored and shielded alternative. Despite only being in production for a short time before twin gun turrets started to be fielded, shortages mean that some remain in use. Armored Twin Gun Turret (2nd row, right) - The mass produced main turret for the ACS series. They sport reinforced armor, but are limited in their verticle traverse. Improved Traverse Turret (3rd row, left) - With well known difficulties in the armored turrets ability to elevate alternatives were quickly developed before they reached mass production. As its name implies the Improved Traverse Turret is able to elevate both guns greater than 80 degress. Unfortunately their armor had been greatly reduced as a result. Iratar Twin Gun Turret (3rd row, right) - With only minor modifications the Alliance's Armored Twin Gun Turret is capable of using slightly bulkier Iratar guns. These are less damaging than Republic weapons but have a better rate of fire and could see additional upgrades in the future. Helios Siege Turret (4th row, left) - Beginning in the late 4020's, the newer series of Helios siege weapons have been built with plans to eventually mount them in super heavy turrets. These became available in quantity by 4032. Regarded as one of the most heavily armored siege weapon turrets in Faction space. Individually more powerful than Republic weapons, they are still outmatched by newer twin gun turrets. Helios siege cannons are available in plasma or phase weapon variants. Che'len Positron Beam Turret (4th row, right) - These weapons were previously unseen until House Che'len launched an attack on the Capital of the Dominion at the end of their Civil War. They rely on large quantities of stored antimatter, primarily positrons. Medium Plasma Triple Gatling Turret (5th row, left) - More for anti-capital ship than siege work, this weapon system uses 3 Republic medium plasma cannon turrets firing in sequence. Able to hit targets with a powerful barrage, it make the most use of their high high shield penetration. High rate of fire makes it a serious threat to Medium Cruisers. Light Siege Cannon Turret (2x) (5th row, right) - A turret mounting a pair of repurposed light siege cannons stripped from an old war refit Jupiter Transport. With exposed systems and no armor to speak of, it's a wonder these weapons were actually used in combat let alone remaining in operation for months. Light Siege Cannon Turret (4x) (Bottom left) - An early prototype built by House Feron for a later gatling type weapon based around light siege cannons. With their House under attack these turrets were rushed into production despite their shortcomings. They've since attracted buyers from across faction space due to their simplicity. Light Siege Cannon Turret (5x) (Bottom right)- A weapon system intended by House Feron to compete with the Helios Siege cannon. It uses 5 light siege cannons either rapidly firing in sequence or in a single volley. It features larger phase arrays than previous models further boosting its damage potential. Shredder Cannon Turret - PCCG Produced. Repulsor mass drivers that can be fitted to siege weapon turret hardpoints. The 4 guns in each turret combined have a roughly comparable damage yield to lower tech SRL produced scrap cannons. Category:Technology Category:Weapons